The present invention relates to interconnecting stones having such a configuration that they can be used both as paving stones for bicycle lanes and as interconnecting stones for lawns. There is a wide range of known interconnecting stones with possible applications for walkways or driveways, as well as interconnecting lawn stones providing a maximum surface for the lawn while being sufficiently interconnected in order to remain in place when used by vehicles.
From the German Utility Model No. 1,988,250 is known an interconnecting paving stone with teeth which reach into the openings between said teeth, however without any indentations or spacing means.
The German Utility Model No. 1,957,328 discloses a concrete lawn stone with indentation means at the end of the teeth, said teeth however being rectangular and having no spacing means.